When Two World Connect
by Kuma asayake
Summary: What if instead of Kakashi Sakura, Sasuke and naruto. It was Naruto neji and Kuma. Strong naruto Tenchi naru X over. Pairing poll inside
1. The adventure begins

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo but I do Own Kuma Asayake**

12:30 am

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Yells Ryoko noticing that Tenchi did not come back with Ryo-Ohki. "w...well.. she...just...kinda...disappeared... just..Poof.. I..have... no... clue...were...she...went." said a very startled Tenchi. "Ok" " then well then how could we find her" says a slowly calming down Ryoko. " well we could go to the spot and then put up flyer's around the city but that might not help" says Tenchi slowly calming down himself. "WHAT IS ALL OF THIS RAKET" says Ayeka just waking up from all the sounds of yelling wearing her violet bath robe. "YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP SASAMIE." says Ayeka louder then before. "Tenchi lost Ryo-Ohki." says Ryoko floating up over the table to get a nice warm cup of sake to calm her down. "I told you before she just disappeared in a poof of smoke." "WHAT" says Ayeka. "Wow cool your jets Ayeka you will end up being the one to wake Sasami up." says Ryoko just getting the sake bottle open. "To late" says a small voice coming down the steps. "oh Sasami did Ryoko wake you up with her yelling" says Ayeka in a mothering tone. "actually, no you did with your yelling" said Sasami slowly waking up "well why don't i make you guys some of my famous pork rice balls" says Sasami " I better go get a carrot for little Ryo-Ohki...RYO-OHKI I GOT A CARROT FOR YOU. Ryo-Ohki. I wonder were she is she always comes when I have a

carrot"

6:00 am

"Hey guys were is Ryo-Ohki I was wondering around in her favorite spots for a couple of hours were is she." said a very tired Sasami " well we were going to tell you but you walked out side to fast and we did not have the chance to tell you that she disappeared last night at about mid-night when Tenchi was walking back home she just disappeared right in front of Tenchis very eyes." says Ayeka in kind of a dream like state. " GOOD MORNING EVERY BODY" yells Washu as she walks out of her room in her usual perkiness. " Hey ryoko you are up unusually early and you are not as agitated" looking around. "Hey Tenchi were is the little fuzz ball who tries to attack me every morning" says Washu in a concerned manor. " DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL EVERY ONE" yells Tenchi just as agitated as ever knowing that he has at least 2 more people to tell. "well, Mrs.Washu she disappeared on my way home and don't ask I have no clue what happened to her. Also the reason ryoko is not as agitated is she is as drunk really really drunk. She had 8 bottles of sake last night i only had 1.5 and then I was out cold. "Oh" said Washu "I have an idea why don't we..." she did not even finish her sentence because all of a sudden a note appeared out of the middle of no were stating.

_Dear the masaki family and guests,_

_My name is Pain I am the leader of a group known as the Akatsuki. A group that wants to kill all the demean carriers in the world. We took your little pet into are world so that we could examine it. IF you want your pet back i suggest you come quick or else you will never see it again. _

_ From,_

_ Pain _

"Who is Pain?" says a very startled Sasami. " ha ha pain pain pain I knew this day would come I knew it was only a matter of time till you figured out how to get into my world wow well maybe this was meant to be" said Washu with a smirk in her face. "WHAT" yelled the group "12 years ago I made a portal to a different dimension. I went to a world full of ninja and many other assorted things but i left and thought that he would not be able to get back to are dimension." said a now glared at Washu. "But why then is he mad at you you never did anything to him" said Ayeka very concerned about her safety. "Well I released the nine tailed Fox demon out" said Washu beginning to remember that day "what is a fox demon" said Ryoko laying down on the floor next to Washu " well a fox demon is something that well it is kinda like a spirit in are realm" said washu wishing to change subjects. "Ok" said Ryoko no drifting back into a sleep. " Hey Mrs.Washu do you have that portal still" said Tenchi. "for a matter of fact I do but it is slightly damaged" said Washu with a twinkle in her Eye. "Well can you fix it Enough for it to work to at least get you and me threw." said Tenchi "YES" said washu "I just need about 3 hours" said Washu already walking out the door of the now very happy kitchen "Thank you" Yelled Tenchi "Now I need you guys to do somethings Ayeka you go and round up the logs and pack some clothes for the trip. Ryoko you do research on the traditional garb for the trip so that we don't look like idiots. Mihoshi you need to get your hands on all the weapons you can get. Sasami you know your job make all the food you can think off for the trip we may be gone for a wile. Everyone got it" "Yes" yelled the group in unison "ok then off we go we have a long trip for us so be prepared."

End of chapter one Please review

POLL No naruto hinata. Not that I dont like them I just cant write them

so who should Naruto be with

Washu with and who should Kuma be with


	2. a day in the life of Kuma Asayake

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto or Tenchi Muyo but I do own Kuma Asayake **

"KUMA ASAYAKA!" yelled Asa's mom from the font door.

"WHAT" yelled Asa back

"YOU HAVE TO GET TO TRAINNING" yelled Asa's mom.

Asa flew out of bed in one single bound and flew out of the house in his traditional white kung fu pants and his Black Tee-Shirt. Asa is also the container of the 10 tailed panda. He was originally from the village hidden in time but when his village was destroyed when he was just 8 he moved to konhagakure. Where he later became a Gennin on a team with Uzamakie Naruto and Hyuga Neji. They are currently training their mind and body for the Chunnin exams.

"S.Sorry I am late guys I just woke up about 6 minutes ago I had to run to get here" said a very exhausted Asa

"where were you" said a very frustrated Neji

"It is 6:30 you are always up this early" said naruto astonished

"Well I was on the other side of Konoha and their was traffic it took me 6 minutes walking so why does it matter" said Asa getting frustrated

"My old team never jumped me about being late because I was always first their. Ok lets spare"

"cool me first" yelled naruto at the top of his lungs.

"hold on skippy" said their master Jiraiya one of the three legendary sannin.

"You may spare but the first match will be between Neji and Asa"

"Why me" said Asa in a very lazy tone

"I always spare Neji there is nothing new to me."

" Well Asa while you were gone off training for a couple of weeks Neji has learned some new tricks." said Jiraiya in a very high and mighty tone.

"As have I so I don't see how this will help."

"Ready Set BEGIN" yelled Jiraiya

"Ok Neji I will be nice and give you a free shot" Neji threw a punch and then apparently found his hand in a wall of bamboo very angrily he tried again nothing happened. Although Asa thoroughly enjoyed beating up Neji without moving.

"Ok lets finish this" said Asa

"RASENGON PLASMA STYLE NO JUTSU" (Oh I forgot to tell you Asa has the elements of Fire, lightning, Light and can control plasma Oh yeah and minor control over gravity) all of a sudden a ball about 2 inches in diameter appeared in Asa's hands and he punched Neji so hard that he flew through 12 trees and landed on his back. He was covered in blood form head to toe and burned.

"OH crap" said Asa in a manor that made him seem innocent to the action that had just unfolded

"no problems Asa we will take him to the hospital so that he can get looked at and he might be there for a while by the way how long have you known that Jutsu"

"I have known that Jutsu for about 6 years now and really that was the first one I mastered." said Asa now carrying a very hurt Neji.

"Hey what about me" said Naruto wanting to fight Asa

"No" said Jiraiya

"WHY" said Naruto

"do you want to end up a charred piece of person right before the exams like Neji we cant have you hurt or else we can't enter and I am not taking Neji to the hospital he will never be able to fight if I take him their no I am taking him to Lady Tsunade because she can heal him to fight tomorrow so it is all worth the cause" said Jiraiya

"LET ME FIGHT HIM" said naruto in the most angry voice I have ever herd.

Then just as naruto finished his sentence naruto found him self flying through the air at about 300 mph strait for the hospital.

"Watch out" yelled one of the medical ninja from the hospital

"What" yelled another

"We have a ninja flying through the air straight for us and it looks like it is Naruto Uzamakie" said the first medical ninja

"CRASH" 

10 minutes later

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO" yelled the ninja

"What happened to you" asked the ninja

"Well one second I was arguing with master Jiraiya then the next thing I know I am flying through the air at 300 MPH" said Naruto

"He must have pissed him off" whispered to one of the medical ninja

"Hey guys I just got news that Jiraiya is taking Hyuga Neji to go see lady Tsunade and she wants some help from us"

"What happened to him that she the 5th Hokage needs are help must be bad" said the Ninja

"Guys I know what happened" clamored Naruto

"Kuma Asayake used a Rasengon on him and punched him through 12 trees and burned him because it was plasma based"

"Well that explains alot" said The ninja

CRASH

"Well here we are" came a voice that only some recognized as Washu

**End of chapter 2 Please Review**


	3. THe heros meet

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Tenchi but I do own Kuma Asayake

Chapter 3

"cough, cough could you have done that without the smoke" said ryoko very annoyed with being smoked out"

"No" said Washu

"Well i kinda enjoyed it very relaxing very calm and tranquil" said Mihoshi

"Shut up Mihoshi" said the group in unison

The group got to konhagakure dressed up as mist village ninja all dressed up like gennin ready for the chunnin exams.

"Ah You must be the mist village participants this year you know we have not had a mist village try to become a chunnin in almost" said The 5th Hokage dragging them toward the Tower.

Once the group was dragged up and a seal was put on the door so that no one could here them the hokage spoke.

"Ok I am on to you Mrs. Washu why did you come back dressed as mist ninja what to unleash another horrible demon" said the 5th hokage

taking off her disguise

"No we came to get are pet back Ryo-Ohki from pain and his Akatsuki henchmen" said a flustered Washu

"Well you know that once you are banished you are never to return but you must have had a good reason for dragging up all of your old mist ninja garb."

"Yup" said Washu

"Well since you are here why don't you 5 have a team put together for the chunnin exams"

" you know what I was going to do that any way since all of us will be here for at least 4 years I guess we could become chunnin the only person that really needs to go back is Mihoshi because she just has to"

"ok so who will your 3 person team be"

"well the team will be Ryoko, Tenchi and me of course that will just about do it" said Washu composedly.

"Ok then you better go prepare the test is in 4 days" said the 5th hokage

"We will" said washu walking out of the Hokage's study

As the group walked down to the bottom floor they see a peculiar sight one of Washu's old friends Jiraiya but today he was being followed by none other then Asa who was carrying a very hurt boy covered in blood.

"Jiraiya" yelled washu like a little school girl..

Looking around "Washu?" said Jiraiya

"yes oh course you big perverted olf I did not forget about you in my 12 years gone from here how is my friend and who is the kid following you" said washu over joyed

" I am just as perverted as ever. The kid following me is Kuma Asayake he is one of my gennin. Said Jiraiya

"Wait I thought you would not take any students? so even though you have that one following you who are your other gennin?" said Washu kinda confused

"Well lady Tsunade made me change my mind. The other gennin are Hyuga Neji he is in my hands. Uzamakie Naruto he is in the hospital I punched him." said Jiraiya

"What happened to him?" looking at the lump that is Neji in Jiraiya's arms.

"That would be me" said Asa looking up from the ground

"Who did you do that" said Washu

"Well we were sparing and I punched him through 12 trees with a plasma based Rasengon."

"Wait you can control Plasma????" said Washu in a very startled manor

"Yeah why"

"Because that is one of the 3 rare elements that space and metal" said Washu

"Well I also have minor control of gravity." said Asa "Watch" said Asa lifting Washu about two feet off the ground

"Wow" said Washu "Well Jiraiya you have one strong kid. I better get going now because I have two prepare for the Chunnin exams in 4 days I am entering as a Mist ninja. Well it was very nice meeting you Kuma Asayake." said Washu

"Same to you but please just call me Asa" said Asa

" Ok i will. I guess I will see you in a couple of days at the chunnin exams."

"You too I look forward to fighting you" said Asa walking to catch up to Jiraiya

"Wow" thought Washu "he is just the kind of guy to help us get back Ryo-Ohki. The only problem is if one of us fights him we will end up dead. I guess I better go find Tenchi and the others we have to train."

**End of Chapter 3 please review**


	4. Training and sparring

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo but i do own Kuma Asayake**

"Can we stop training yet We have been at this for an hour Now" said Tenchi out of breath

"NO, You can not stop till you can hit that target from here with a kunai watch" said Washu

Then Washu picked up a kunai and threw it and hit the target right between the eyes.

"See it can be done." said Washu

"Yeah by a real ninja who has been training for about 12 years." said Tenchi

"Stop complaining. Do you want to die at the hands of that Kuma Asayake kid and his crew. They will tear you apart with their power I had to fight along side their parents. Naruto's Dad was the 4th Hokage. Hyuga Negi's dad is just hella strong, and I just know that Kuma Asayake is strong I could feel it."

"Well maybe we won't have to fight them." said ryoko floating over their heads.

"Yeah" agreed Tenchi

Then Kuma and Naruto walked up with Jiraiya following close behind.

"Hey Guys" yelled Jiraiya "How is training going."

"Good slow but good they need a lot more training since they did not go to the academy so they need to catch up." said Washu

"HEY" said Tenchi and Ryoko simultaneously.

Then Ryoko threw a kunai at the back of Washu's head. Which of course washu caught on her finger.

"WOW you have not lost your touch at all you still can do every thing you could do a few years ago."Said Jiraiya

"Yeah but that was a pretty easy shot." Said Washu

"Hey I have an idea how about we have a little sparing match for practice before the exams in two days that way if one of are guys gets injured they can get some help (NO NOT MENTAL HELP)." Said Washu

"That is a great Idea." said Jiraiya

"ME FIRST, ME FIRST." yelled naruto

"humph Ok" said Jiraiya

"YEAH"

"Naruto, Naruto" said Asa shaking his head

"Tenchi You first" said Washu

"Ok, Hey can I use my sword." Said Tenchi

"No not till the exams start." said Washu "Jiraiya can you please start this event"

"Yes I can"

"Ok competitors walk up" said Jiraiya

the competitors walked up slapped hands and then got in a fighting stance.

"Ok READY. SET. BEGIN" yelled Jiraiya

Naruto felling very kind decided to give Tenchi a free shot which Tenchi of course took then punched naruto in the stomach. Naruto got up and chased down Tenchi punching and kicking until Jiraiya finally yelled stop because he did not want naruto to get to tired.

"Ok round two I will fight" said Washu

"Asa you are up." said Jiraiya

_**End of chapter 4 Please Review**_


	5. The fight begins

_**Chapter 4**_

"This will be fun." thought Washu

"Piece of cake." smirked Asa

The two ninja walked up slapped hands and backed into a fighting stance.

"Asa don't kill her. Washu don't kill him we need everybody for the chunnin exams so no dieing got it." said Jiraiya

"Got it" said Washu in her normal voice

"ok" said Asa disappointed

"Ok then Ready Set BEGIN." yelled Jiraiya

After the traditional starting of the fights Jiraiya ran to the edge of the field Sommend a Giant frog sat on it and watched. Asa being Asa did the kind thing and let Washu find out the hard way about his ultimate defense. Washu through a good shot right to his stomach but found a wall of bamboo had sprung up right in front of her punch.

"HAHAHAHA one of the greatest ninja of all time and you can't even break my bamboo wall." Laughed Asa from behind his bamboo wall.

"Little brat" yelled Washu looking for a way through

Washu then looked up to find that the wall of bamboo only goes a couple of feet over his head and goes completely around him but there is about a three foot area around him so he could comfortably sit down. So Washu being one of the greatest ninja ever through a kunai over his head that would make him move to the right side from behind.

"Wow" said Asa looking at the missed kunai throw.

Washu then ran completely around knowing that Kuma would then Turn to were the kunai fell from. Then she jumped over the wall off of a nearby tree. What she did not realize was the fact that Kuma's wall got higher. She then got flipped over to the other side of the wall and still unknown to Kuma landed behind him. Then in a flurry of anger Washu stabbed Asa right in the back so that he would fall over. Kuma being Kuma jumped up after being on the ground for 5 seconds and then got stabbed again. This happened over and over again for 4 minutes till finally Jiraiya stopped laughing and yelled stop.

"That was cheap" yelled Asa

"Grow up" said Jiraiya

"Yeah you sparred one of the best ninjas of all time." said Washu

"Yeah that even happened to me when I was younger we sparred and I got my face rammed into the water under the ground." explained Jiraiya

"Yeah but I am one of the best Genin in are village ." said Asa

"Give it up kid and admit your defeat." said Washu

"Humbleness is every thing and If you are not then why are you a ninja." said a very stern faced Jiraiya

"Ok well that was a good day of sparring I think that is enough till the chunnin Exams tomorrow." said Jiraiya

"I agree." said team Washu in unison

"See you tomorrow guys." said Jiraiya

Kuma was just about to flick off Washu when he suddenly found himself in a choke hold by master Jiraiya

"Lets go check on Neji shall we." said Naruto concerned

"We can go do that then go for Ramen for a good day of hard work." said master Jiraiya

"Yeah" yelled Kuma and Naruto

_**End of chapter 5 please Review**_


	6. Chunin exams Part one

Chapter 5

Who's that Pokemon NO ONE CARES

_**Chapter start now**_

One day later

"Do we have to take this stupid written test" says Ryoko in a sigh walking towards the class room.

"Yes" says washu angrily "But there is fighting after words."

"YEAH FIGHTING AND OR KILLING" says Ryoko happily

After Ryoko's burst of happiness team Jiraiya walks up.

"Yeah but not during the written test." said Naruto

"That sucks." crys Ryoko

shortly after ryoko was done figuring out the fact that every one was in front of the wrong room. Team guy walks up with Ten Ten, Lee and Si.

Lee looks at Kuma saying

" My name is rock lee I here you are one of the best Gennin around I challenge you to a fight right here and now for the honor of my family."

" No later...Maybe if you are lucky enough." Says Kuma walking into the Classroom

"You are unyouthful in your decision Now come back here and fight me or be cursed for all your life" says lee running after Kuma

Suddenly a man who everyone in the room knows as Ibiki walked in the room.

" I am the proctor for this portion of the Chunnin Exams I am a master at mind Torture now SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Says Ibiki "Now lets get started If I catch anyone trying to cheat you FAIL so good luck. TEST START NOW"

Kuma and naruto both looked at their test and read the first question.

**Question #1 **

**If you are out of weapons and a enemy ninja jumps out of a tree at a 13 Degree angle and is heading towards you what would you do.**

"Wow" thought Kuma then he wrote:

**_I would take Six steps forward then kill him with a Rasengon_**.

Then Naruto wrote:

**I would try find any weapons around or just kick his ass with a stick**

Sakura wrote:

_I LOVE SAUSKE!! I would just pull out the book and do what it says to do._

-Ten Minutes Later-

" Time For the tenth Question if you get it wrong then your whole team fails and you will be Gennin for the rest of your life if you chose not to take it you can come back later." said Ibiki

as soon as Ibiki said gennin for rest of life all but 12 teams remained

" Ok you all pass." said Ibiki

as soon as he said pass Anko rushed in the window through to kunai into the celling with a red background.

"Welcome to the second stage of the chunnin exams I am your proctor Anko meet me at battle field 8 in 20 minutes to find out what you are doing.

_**CHAPTER END NOW REVIEW PLEASE OH AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS I DEMAND YOU PLEASE!! I ONLY HAVE LIKE 3 DIFFERENT REVIWERS!!**_


	7. Chunin Exams Part two

**Chapter 8 The Chunin Exams Part Two**

**Disclaimer- If I owned this then all of these things would be in the Show. I do own Kuma Asayake.**

**Last Time on When Two worlds connect. My name is Anko I will be your proctor for the next phase of the Chunnin Exams meet Me at the forest of death in 5 minutes. **

_**CHAPTER START NOW**_

"**What the hell just happened" says a very startled Ryoko.**

"**I really don't know" Says Naruto "But lets listen to the old grandma and go to this forest of death place."**

"**I agree we need to go if we want to pass these exams." said Washu to the group. Washu being a century's old shinobi that has done this exam more then once knew that no good could come from her team being ill trained for the rigors of this stage. **

"**Well if we are going to go do this we cant just sit here doing nothing." said Kuma very irritated at the fact that they were still their. "If any one needs me I will be at the training field." Then Kuma Jumps out of the window sprinting across the roof tops at the speed of sound.**

"**Wait up" yells Naruto seeing his teammate just left him behind. "Well i guess it is no use." thought Naruto. Then he left also trying to catch up to his teammate. After watching the two members of his team leave Neji left too but at a slower pace then his other two teammates seeing**

**as he is still to injured to move as fast as his two younger counterparts. **

**(Authors note- That will play an important role in the next couple of chapters.) **

"**Well I guess we can't be beat by the troublesome Naruto's team." said Shikamaru to the rest of his team.**

**Slowly one team after another began to file out of the room. Leaving just Washu's team left**

"**Those insolent boys." said Washu to her self out loud "I need to tell Jirya of this this could be a very troublesome incident." **

"**Is everything alright Miss. Washu" Said Tenchi wondering if she is going more (If that is possible.) insane. **

"**Why did it have to happen now? They do not have enough control over their emotions to be able to control that kind of power." said Washu pacing around the room. "If they uses that much power then Akatsuki may be able to take control over them. Or worse he could destroy all of Konoha." **

"**Come on Washu just tell us what is going on." said Ryoko.**

"**I will." said a very frantic Washu. "Ok here it goes. Kuma is the container of a demon and so is Naruto. The demon that Kuma controls is the eight tailed bear. Naruto on the other hand controls the Kyubi or the nine tailed fox. Before Kuma entered this test he only had control over about 3 or 4 tails. Now he is beginning to get his 5th tail in. Naruto had control over 3 tails and is now getting his 4th. Which for us means that if they even think that you have something against them then they will you " **

"**So cant we just tell them so that they will be able to calm down enough that they can control them selves." said Tenchi**

"**Yes and No. It is not that easy Yes we can calm them down but not easily"**

"**why?" **

"**Because they are getting new powers" **

"**Wait they are getting new powers?"**

"**Yes, Naruto is going to be able to use a kind of fire in his hands."**

"**what about Kuma."**

"**He will not be able to control it well but he will be able to us chakra strings that can cut things in half."**

"**Why does this worry you. It is not like he is your kin." said Ryoko after listening to this story unfold. **

"**Actualy......... He is..........He is my Son."**

"**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Ryoko  
**

_**END OF CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**POLL **_

**How should Kuma Find out that Washu is his mom.**

**A. from Washu in a fight**

**B. From Jirya in training**

**C. He figures it out **


End file.
